All it Took
by Kaylarea
Summary: What is it going to take for Gil to tell Sara how he feels? What will she say? Stay tuned for the adventures that only Gil and Sara could go through and be made better for it.
1. Chapter 1

**DNA Lab-**

"Hey, do you know anything about that guy Sara is seeing?" Greg asked Nick.

"No, not really. I only met him once. Why? You jealous?"

"No. I'm just concerned about her."

"Why are you so worried about her?" Nick asked straitening up.

"I just have this feeling that something is wrong. Very wrong. I mean, think about it. When was the last time you saw her smile? Or wear anything other turtlenecks? And since when does Sara carry around a compact and apply cover up?" Greg questioned as he placed the test tubes in their designated holders.

Nick stopped where he was and thought about what Greg had said for a moment. "You know what, you're right. She's never done anything like that."

"And today isn't her day off. She never misses work." Greg added.

"Maybe you're right man, but maybe you're wrong. I mean we don't know anything for sure."

"No, we don't. But as a trained observer, I don't like what I'm seeing." Greg concluded.

**The very next night-**

"Hey, has anyone seen Sara tonight?" Gil asked as the team filed into the break room to start their shift.

"No, but maybe she's sick. I know it's not likely, but people do get sick, even Sara." Catherine said sitting down. Nick and Greg exchanged a nervous look.

"Okay, let's say she is sick, why didn't she call or text one of us? Or ask Judy leave us a message?" Gil asked more sternly. Four sets of shoulders shrugged, not having an explanation for their coworkers very out of character behavior.

"I'm going to call her." Gil concluded as he sat down and pulled out his phone, only to interrupted by Brass.

"Gil, I need to see you now. It's an emergency." Brass said barely sticking his head through the doorway before booking it back down the hallway to his office, with a befuddled Gil following behind.

"What's the problem Brass? I was about to call Sara. No one has seen, or heard from her in two days." Gil asked.

"This is about Sara, Gil." Jim said solemnly.

Gil paled. And sat down in the chair in front of Jim's desk. His stomach turning in horrible knots as he asked, "What happened?"

"She called me not even two minutes ago, and said that she needs someone to come to her house and help her. She said she was attacked and can't remember what day is. But she asked that the only people that know, or come to help, are you, Nick or I." Jim filled him in.

"All right. I'll go grab Nick ,and put Catherine in charge and meet you at the car." Gil said going on auto pilot, knowing his emotions were not going to help Sara, in anyway.

"Nicky, grab your kit, you're coming with me, I need you specifically. Catherine, I'm sorry but you're in charge of shift. Only call me or Nick if someone is dying. Warrick, Greg, help Catherine out tonight." Gil told the team with such total authority, all they did was nod.

"Gil?" Nick finally asked as he drove down the all too familiar streets. "Where are we going?"

"To Sara's. She called Jim. She's been attacked and very specifically said that only, Jim, you and I come."

"Oh." Was Nick could muster up to say.

"How do we get in? I don't think is exactly going to be able to come to the door?" Jim asked.

"I've got it covered." Gil said pulling out a key and unlocking her door.

"You have her key?" Nick asked.

"Yes, and she has mine." Gil answered.

They each filed through her doorway and into the house. It was apparent to anyone, that something bad had happened in Sara's home. There were broken dishes on her kitchen floor and red smears that appeared to blood. As they headed further into her home, they noted the castoff on her living room wall and broken coffee table. They also found disturbed picture frames in the hallway and a pair of shoes that seemed to have discarded while moving. And the most horrifying thing they saw so far was the indentation on of what could only be Sara's head in one of the doors. A few brown hairs could bee seen hanging from the hole.

If that wasn't enough to make three grown men, who did this for a living want to throw up, then it was the bloody hand prints that lead them into Sara's room, only to see her curled up on her comforter on the floor, nothing but a pile of blood and bruises.

"Sara!" Gil called as he ran to check her pulse. "Sara, can you hear me? Please answer me!" Gil pleaded with her.

"Call 911! She still has a pulse and is breathing!" He called to Nick who quickly obeyed. Jim came over to help Gil try to stop the bleeding.

"Sara? Can you hear anything we're saying to you? It's Gil and Jim." Jim asked her as he carefully assessed her head wound. Gil was working on the defensive wounds in her arms and hands, very carefully removing as much of the glass and wood as he could, before wrapping them in gauze.

"Sara? Honey?" Please say something." Gil begged her. She very slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes, connecting them Gil's ice blue orbs.

"The baby. Is the baby okay?" She whispered before she fell quite again.

"Baby? Sara doesn't have a kid, does she?" Jim asked. Gil was silent until he understood what Sara had been trying to ask.

"Oh no, she's pregnant!" Gil said aloud as Nick returned to the room.

"The ambulance is on it's way ETA five min."

"No shit!" Jim cried as he heard Gil's words. But neither of had time to say anything else, before the paramedics arrived and took Sara.

"I'm going with her." Gil told the medics.

"Okay hop in. What can you tell us about her?" They asked as they drove to the hospital.

"Her name is Sara Sidle, she is thirty years old, and I believe she may be pregnant." Gil informed them as he took a hold of her hand, as she regained consciousness and reached for him, since she couldn't speak due to the oxygen mask over her mouth.

They rode to the hospital like that, hand in hand. One there Sara was taken into the operating room immediately and Gil called Nick and Jim.

"Hey, they just wheeled her into the operating room, I'm going to stay and wait for her to come out. I'll, call when I see her. Go ahead and call the team and have them help you process her house, but tell them to keep their mouths shut."

"Will do, boss. Tell we love her, when she's out." Nick answered.

"Okay, the team is supposed to come and help us process the house, Gil is going to stay with Sara and call us when she is out of surgery." Nick told Jim.

"Do you really think she could be pregnant?" Jim asked as they started processing.

"I don't know, it's possible, besides Sara doesn't normally say much about her personal life, so it's always possible." Nick answered him.

**At the hospital-**

"Mr. Grissom? I see you're in charge of Ms. Sidles medical needs?" A doctor asked him.

"Yes, I am. How is she?" Gil asked in return.

"She is out of surgery, we stitched up the gash on her forehead, and cleaned and covered her wounds on her arms and put her shoulder back into place." He answered her.

"And the baby?"

"Ah, yes, Ms. Sidle is about three months along, the baby is fine. We have her hooked up to a fetal monitor, the baby's heart rate and brain functions read fine."

"Will Sara be okay?"

"With the proper rest and nutrition, I don't see why she shouldn't be just fine. You may see her now, if you'd like."

When Gil entered her room she was awake.

"Hey Sara." Gil said as he sat down next to her bed.

"Hi, Gil. I assume you know?" She asked him bluntly.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, you were going to find out eventually. Thank you, for saving me, well, us." She corrected.

"Don't mention it. Sara, who did this to you?" Gil asked softly.

"My ex, Jackson Dunner. I broke up with him two months ago, because he was abusive and wanted me to abort the baby. He was drunk yesterday, I think and he came over and decided he wasn't going to have what I had decided ,and now I'm here." She answered him. "I never loved him. It's that whole 'validation in inappropriate places' thing again." She told him, knowing he'd remember that previous conversation they had had.

"Sara, it doesn't matter who you choose. But you do not deserve this." Gil said taking her hand.

"I thought he would help me forget, about the relationship we never started and now, all I wish was that I had asked you one more time, and maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. Alone, beaten and pregnant." Sara said as she started to cry.

Gil gently wiped away her tears. And then without thinking kissed her gently on the lips. "Sara, I know you didn't ask again, and with good reason, but I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with you. No matter what."

"You have really bad timing. You know that? But, I'll take it." She answered with a small smile as she pulled him closer to her so she could kiss him again.

"You better have meant what you said." She threatened as they parted.

"Sara, I love you." He answered.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that. If it only took a hospital visit for you to say that, I'd been her a long time ago." She answered.

"Sara, I mean it, I truly do. You mean everything to me. When I walked into your home today, and I thought I lost you, I knew the moment I saw you, I'd tell you how I felt, even if you didn't return my feelings."

"Well, than you're lucky. I love you too." She said falling asleep with a smile on her face.

**Sara's place-**

"Oh, my. Is she all right?" Catherine gasped out as she took on Sara's home.

"That was Grissom. She's going to be fine." Nick said.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Greg asked.

"He finally told her."

"No! He Didn't!" Warrick asked shocked.

"He did, and apparently she feels the same." Nick answered again.

"Well I'll be damned." Catherine muttered.

"Oh, and Jim, you need to find a Jackson Dunner."

Okay so please leave me your thoughts. There will more Grissom and Sara deciding things in the next chapter, and Jim catching a bad guy, plus, some drama along with the smut.

Thank you!

Kayla


	2. Chapter 2

Okay first off I apologize profusely for not updating any of my stories in quite awhile, but my finals are over, I'm out for summer break and I seem to have found my muse again. So without further waiting I give you the next chapter of All It Took.

"Gil, I um, well I need to tell you something. I hope It doesn't change anything, I know you already said that nothing would change us, but I need to know for sure." Sara said fidgeting her fingers as she looked at her toes as she spoke.

"Okay, you can tell me." Gil replied sitting down in the chair beside her bed, taking her hands in his own.

"Okay," She breathed. "I know you know I'm pregnant, and probably Jim, and Nick know, but you didn't know I'm having twins."

"Sara why did you think that would change us?"

"Because taking on me, and one baby was more than I deserve, and now that you apparently have no problem with taking one me, and two babies I think a statue should be placed in your honor. Especially since they're not even yours, I wish they were."

Gil chuckled, "Sara, I love you and want to be with you, and your children, no matter how many you have. You, and those babies mean more to me, than you could imagine, even if they're not mine. I won't love them any differently. And who's to say, you and I won't have kids together one day?"

"Really?"

"Really." He kissed her.

"You're really good at making me feel better, you know that right?" She smiled.

"I try." He smiled back.

"You're under arrest for the aggravated assault of Sara Sidle and two counts of child abuse." Jim informed Jackson Dunner as he was placed in the police cruiser.

"So, you want to tell me what happened the night you went to Sara's? Even if you don't it won't matter, we've got your ass dead to rights. Sara told us what happened and we've got your DNA and fingerprints from Sara's house ,not to mention your handprints in her blood." Nick informed him as they sat down in the interrogation room.

"Well hell, if you have all of that, why do you need me?" Dunner asked looking annoyed.

"I need you because you decided to hurt my best friend, Sara is basically my sister, and you harming her and her children, kind of pisses me off. Not to mention she intends to press charges ,and win. So if you'd like to make this easier on yourself, spill it." Nick told him.

"Fine, Sara and I had been dating for a while. I really liked her, I guess she didn't feel the same way. Then one day, she's just cold. Won't talk to me, won't see me, nothing. Then I get a voice mail from her saying she's pregnant and that she can't see me anymore. Well you know that made me mad, she was picking a baby over me, I told her to abort it, so we could be together. She didn't like that idea and kicked me out at gunpoint, might I add."

"I assume Sara felt threatened." Nick dropped in.

"Whatever, that bitch is crazy. She made me crazy. I left her alone for a while, trying to let her cool off, so I went back there, a few nights ago, and she's starting to show. She didn't get rid of the baby like I told her too, So I figured she, done disobeyed and needed to be put back in her place." He finished.

"Well congratulations, , you just earned yourself at least ten years in jail minimum. Juries don't like men that toss around there girlfriends, especially when they're pregnant with twins. So like Mr. Brass said, you're going to jail on aggravated assault, and two counts of felony child abuse."

"We got him guys, he sang like a bird." Nick told the team in the break room.

"That's great, I was thinking maybe now that we've processed Sara's house maybe we could fix it up for her again?" Catherine mused out loud.

"Yeah, I think we can do that. Only how are we going to get in? Griss has the only key?" Warrick asked.

"I've got it. Gil keeps doubles of his keys, in his desk drawer." Catherine winked.

"Okay, well then let's go! Then can we go visit Sara?" Greg nearly whined.

"I think that can be arranged Greggo." Nick chuckled.

"Gil, would you think I'm nuts if I asked to stay with you, for a little while, once I'm out of here? I know they got him, but I don't want to go back there alone." Sara asked looking like a small child.

"Sara, of course you can stay with me, I was going to suggest it actually, I don't like the idea of you being alone, either."

"Well, then good, we're on the same page. I think I like that."

"Me too." Gil agreed.

"Hey, Gil?"

"Yes Sara?"

"Thank you, for everything, I always knew there was a reason, I kept waiting for you. I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm sorry I kept you waiting, but not anymore."

"Excuse me, Miss Sidle you have some people here to see you." A nurse said.

"Oh, okay, let them in." Sara said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Hey, Sar." A man who resembled Sara quite a lot, entered the room, followed by an older woman, with Sara's eyes.

"Jason?" Sara whispered, as tears came to her eyes.

"Hey, little sis." Jason said coming to hug Sara, and held her for a moment, while she cried.

"What are you doing here? Isn't Ashley going to be mad?" Sara asked as they parted.

"My sister is in the hospital and I'm not supposed to come visit you? I don't think so. I'm just sad, they already caught they guy that did this to you, I wanted to set him straight."

"And how did you find that out?"

"Well, I made a career change, I'm a deputy to the lovely Las Vegas police. So I assume we'll being a lot of each other. And Ashley's gone by the way."

"Oh, well congrats Jason. On both accounts. Oh! Sorry this is Gil Grissom." Sara said introducing the two men.

"Ah, the boss man, my sister has the hots for." Jason smiled.

Gil smiled back, "Actually, I'm no longer her supervisor, Catherine is, and I'm her boyfriend."

"Finally! Took you long enough, both of you."

"So we've been told."

"So, I hear, you're growing a munchkin. How far along are you?"

"Um, Its two munchkins and I'm three months."

"Wow, two. You always were an over achiever."

"Hey!"

"It's fine Sara, I'm happy for you. But,"

"But, what?" Sara asked defensively as she stiffened.

"There is someone else here to see you."

"Who?"

"Mom."

"What?"

"She's been looking for you for awhile actually, you hide really well, just so you know, but she found me, and wanted to see you."

"What if I don't want to see her?" Sara countered, her breathing becoming labored.

"Then you don't have too. But she's changed a lot Sara. She's sorry for what she did. And what we went through, I think she just wants to make it right."

Sara, didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes, and held onto Gil's hand.

So, we caught the bad guy, some sweet conversations, and unexpected visitors. What will Sara choose to do? Stay tuned! Please review! I want at least five, in order to get an update tomorrow, so play along please!

Have a great day!

Kayla


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay. I'll see her. But you too, are staying here." Sara informed the two men in front of her.

"Okay." Gil agreed.

"I'll be right back Sis." Jason said going to get their mother. When he returned he was with a woman who resembled Sara to a tee, the only difference was the height, which Gil assumed Sara received from her father.

Sara was ramrod straight in a sitting position, no emotion on her face as she looked at her Mother for the first time in fourteen years. She still looked like she did when Sara was sixteen, only a little more gray and a few more worry lines, but besides that, Laura Sidle hadn't changed one bit. As if on queue, Sara felt a gentle squeeze on each of her hands, one from each man.

"Sara." Laura started.

At the sound of her Mom's voice Sara slowly relaxed, and wasn't quite as defensive as before. "Hi, Mom." She said slowly.

"I've been looking for you, but you obviously didn't want anyone to find you. Sara I'm so sorry for what happened."

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at being invisible, I ah, had a lot of training growing up. It wasn't your fault, he was the way he was, you were just protecting Jason and I. I don't blame you for his death."

"What do you blame me for?" Laura challenged her grown daughter.

"Why do you think I'm blaming you for something?" Sara threw back.

"Sara, I may not have had the privileged to see you finish growing up, into the beautiful, successful woman and Mom-to-be, that you are. But, I raised you for sixteen years and I was always able to read you, even when you were lying. So, please. Tell me the truth. I understand if you don't want to see me anymore, but I'd like to know what I did."

"Mom, I." Sara sighed before continuing, "I'm not mad at what you did, more like what you didn't do. You didn't stop him from taking something out on Jason or I, you didn't stop him for hurting all of us, and you sure as hell didn't stop him from what he did to me at night." At the mention of Sara being molested both Gil and Jason stiffened.

"I've spent the last fourteen years trying escape Dad, and it hasn't gone well. In fact it's what landed me in the hospital, pregnant, and broken in the first place. I cried myself to sleep every night, after he was done. And every night, for the first four years, I was on my own. Then, I moved to self medication, to numb the pain, which if it wasn't for Jason and Gil, would've cost me my job and my life. I had to learn the hard way that your problems can't be solved in the bottom of a whisky bottle. Something you should've figured out, way before you ended his life. And ours." Sara finished with tears in her eyes.

"Now, please go. I can't do this. Not now." Sara rolled over and shut herself off from everyone.

Gil walked Laura out.

"You think I ruined my daughter. At least she has you. She needs you. Thank you, for caring for her." Laura told Gil.

"I don't think that. I think you were in an impossible situation and did what you had to do to make it through the day. Unfortunately, Sara doesn't see it that way." He answered her.

"Well, regardless. I did what I did, and know my daughter won't see me. Take good care of her for me." Laura said as she left.

Gil took a moment soaking up everything he had just learned, it explained why Sara, spooked anytime he had touched her. It also made him sick to his stomach, that a father could do that to his own child. No wonder Sara was petrified to have kids, she didn't want history to repeat itself. Gil entered Sara's room quietly and overheard the last part of the conversation going on between Sara and Jason.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered to her.

"It wouldn't have changed anything, it wouldn't have fixed what happened, or how I felt."

"Maybe not, but at least I'd know why my Sister, was drinking her life away."

"Well, not anymore. Now, I just get beat."

"Sara, that's not funny."

"No? I think it is a little funny. I hated Dads guts, then the first arms I throw myself into are his replica."

"Sara. Don't think that way. He's gone, and you've got yourself a wonderful, kind man, who loves you, and you love him. Don't shut him out. Let him in, ugly and all. It won't change his mind. Trust me." Jason told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I won't." She agreed.

"Good."

"Now, go home. Sleep, go to work, you can see me tomorrow. Gil will keep me company."

"Okay, bye Sara, I love you. And your two little babies."

"Love you too."

"And I love you too, bugman. Come here." Sara said turning to face Gil as Jason left.

"You think I was wrong for treating my Mom that way?" She asked.

"No. I think you reacted well, considering."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Gil?"

"Yes?" He asked sitting beside her, taking her hand.

"I'm really sorry."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For being a mess. And for you loving me anyway."

"Sara, you may be a mess, but you're my mess. And you're right. I do love you." He kissed her.

She smiled softly at him as she fell asleep. Once she was out Gil went to meet the team in the lobby, and explain.

"Hello, guys." Gil said.

"How's our girl?" Nick asked.

"Well that's why I'm here. I need to talk to all of you, before you see Sara. So have a seat, let's get this over." Gil instructed as the team sat down.

"Okay, first off, she is safe, and fine and so are her children. Sara is pregnant with twins. So all three are doing fine. Next is that she has a brother, named Jason, he is working for the police department, and so if you see a man looking like her, and seeing a lot of her, it's her brother. If that wasn't enough, last but not least, Sara saw her Mom for the first time in fourteen years today, and it didn't end well at all. Sara actually asked her leave. Sara's childhood was very bad. Her father was abusive, and he would molest Sara. Finally one day in a drunk rage her Mother killed her Father, Sara saw the entire thing. She had a very rough time once she was on her own, and picked up a drinking habit. It nearly killed her. And now she is here. So, please take it easy on her. She never wanted you all to have to know all of this, but with the circumstances, she wanted me to tell you." Gil finished.

No one said anything as they all digested what they had learned.

"So, you can all see Sara, but understand, she's spent more time in the hospital, than everyone of us together, so if she's abrasive, it's not personal." Gil warned.

They all nodded as they followed him, slowly up to Sara's room. Gil was surprised to see Jason sitting outside her door.

"Jason, what are you doing here? I thought she sent you home." Gil asked.

"Yeah, me too. But you know my little sister, she wants you to do as she says, but you can't just leave because she told you too. It doesn't work that way. Plus with what I learned today, I don't want to leave her alone. Though clearly she's not alone. But I guess I feel I have some protecting to make up for. So if you don't mind the company I was going to stay."

"Oh, you can stay, she's your Sister. I can't tell you to leave, nor would I. But, this is the Grave yard shift, we all work with Sara. That's Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg." Gil introduced everyone as Sara's voice could be heard through the door.

"I know I told you to do something and you obviously didn't listen, but don't you think it's a little rude to be having a party in the hallways with my boyfriend and team?"

Everyone chuckled. "Defiantly Sara." Nick commented.

"Sorry Sis." Jason apologized as everyone entered her room.

"Sorry, guys, I just need to check Miss Sidle's monitors, then you can all chat." A nurse came in.

"Okay Sara, you heart rate and blood pressure are doing well, and so are the hearts and pressures of both babies. Congrats." She said replacing Sara's top.

"Thank you." Sara said.

"So, girl, you want to explain to us, as to why you decided to give seven people a heart attack?" Warrick asked causing a laugh. "I swear everyone of our asses about ended up in here with yours. Don't you know not to scare us like that?"

Okay, don't worry that wasn't the last we'll be seeing of Laura Sidle. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in a review and I'll post sooner.

Kayla


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Sara. How are you today?" Gil asked as he entered with a wheelchair.

"Um, pretty good, if I get to sit in that and go home." She answered him hopefully.

"Well than I guess you're doing pretty good."

"Sweet!" Sara said throwing off the covers and pulling on her street clothes, before sitting down happily in the chair.

"I'm impressed you didn't scowl, or anything." Gil joked as he pushed her down the hallway.

"I want out of here. I just want to go home with you."

"Me too." He agreed as he helped her into his vehicle.

"Hey." Sara called as he was about to walk around to the drivers side.

"What?"

"You forgot something?"

"What?" Gil asked looking around, until Sara grasped his shirt and pulled him towards her and kissed him.

"You forgot that." She whispered as she smiled as him.

"Well I'm very sorry, I won't forget again."

"Good."

"Gil?"

"Yes?"

"What's on your mind? You can tell me, you know." Sara asked as he drove.

"Well it's just that, my families annul reunion is this weekend, and I typically go." He began to answer her but she interrupted.

"Oh, well I'm sure I can stay with Catherine, or Jason even. You should go." Sara told him, making him chuckle.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I was trying to figure out how to ask you to come with me. Sara I don't want to leave you here. I'd love for you to accompany me."

"Oh, well I like that plan better too. But will they like me? Will they understand, us?" She fretted.

"What is there not to like about you?"

"A lot."

"Sara."

"And, what are we, exactly? I mean we love each other and are living together, sort of, but how do you explain that? Or the fact that I'm nearly four months along with not your children." She ranted.

"Marry me." Gil said simply.

"What?" Sara asked him softly.

"Sara, I love you and want to be with you. And as far as other people are concerned those babies you're carrying can be mine, if you'd allow it. Marry me."

Sara only nodded, because of the tears in her eyes. It was a moment before she spoke.

"You'd do that? You'd marry me and sign their birth certificates as their Father?" Sara asked. By now they were in Grissom's driveway.

"Yes, Sara. I would do that. I want to do that, if you'll allow it." He told her sincerely from the bottom of his heart.

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world. I am privileged enough to be able to call you my husband and the Father to my children. Of course I'll marry you." She said before she kissed him.

"So, Mr. Proposal, when is this wedding of ours?" She giggled as they entered his home.

"Well for things to be easier this weekend, we should do it before we leave. I know the team would like to see it. We could do it today, if it's not to fast for you." Gil answered her cautiously.

"It's not to fast." She replied.

"A dress?" He asked.

"I've got one. Where do you want this to happen?"

"We can do it at the Catholic church, I know technically you're supposed to convert, but I'm friends with the minister, I'm sure he'd let it slide. Is four enough time?" He answered her.

"Perfect. All I need you to do is call the team and lend me a car." She said smiling like an excited three year old.

"Here, are the keys." Gil said looking just as excited.

"Okay, I'll meet you at four. You're sure about this right? You're not going to change your mind?" She clarified though the hurt in her tone was obvious.

"Sara, I'm not going to change my mind. I love you and I want to marry you, even if it is today. I only need one thing from you."

"Anything."

"What size is your finger?"

"Oh, um, I'm a size six."

"Great. I'll see you soon." Gil said kissing her.

"Okay." She agreed leaving the house in a rush.

* * *

"Gil, she is coming correct?" The minister asked him somewhat impatiently.

"Yes, I just spoke to Jason, she's finishing up. You'd think you're the one getting married not me." He answered him. Before the minister could reply Sara and Nick entered the room and began the walk up the aisle.

Sara's hair was down and her curls were flowing. Gil knew from that moment on, the sight of Sara in a wedding dress, with a smile walking toward him. He was sunk. His heart was hers. It always had been, but now that it was actually happening, he couldn't be happier.

And as soon as Jason placed Sara's hand in his, he was changed man. He was going to be a husband and a Father with the woman that he loved.

"We are gathered here today to unite Gilbert Grissom and Sara Sidle in marriage. So Gil, please recite your vows." The minister instructed.

"Sara, I've loved you as long as I can remember, but standing with you here now, makes me realize how true that love is. I'm so honored to be the man that you chose to love you, and your children forever. Thank you for that. With this ring I promise to be faithful always to you, and love you as long as I am on this earth with you." Gil said sliding the ring onto Sara's finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Sara." The minister prompted.

"Gil, you've always had my heart. Even when I didn't want to admit it, but it's always been yours, no one else's. And today in front of our friends and family, I am so happy to be able to give it to you fully. I cannot think of anyone else I would want to have it, or to be my husband, and Father of our children. I love you with all that I have, and with this ring I promise it be faithful always to you, and love you as long as I am on this earth with you." Sara said placing the ring on Gil's finger.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister finished up.

Gil gave Sara that crooked grin she loved so much, and which she returned with a large smile of her own, before kissing her. As they parted Gil whispered in her ear, "I love you so much Mrs. Grissom. Thank you."

"I love you too, Gil." Sara answered him, before they were claimed by friends.

"I cannot believe you two decided to get married, the day you get out of the hospital." Catherine told Sara as she hugged her.

"Well, I waited nearly ten years for that man, and he proposed and I didn't want to wait any longer, so we ended up here. Aren't you at least glad we invited all of you?" Sara responded.

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry! I'm so happy for the two of you, but leave it to you guys to make a wedding happen in one day, I'm impressed."

"Thank you Catherine, I think." Sara answered as she was taken by Nick.

"Congratulations darlin' I'm happy for you." He said hugging her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

After she had thanked everyone else and kissed grabbed Gil, was Sara able to talk to Jason.

"Thank you, for today. It meant a lot to me, to have you walk me down the aisle. I love you." Sara said hugging him.

"No problem Sis. I love you too." He said to her before turning to Gil.

"Congratulations, and you'd better take good care of her."

"I will, don't worry." Gil promised.

"Okay, well little Sis, I'll see you soon. Call me okay?"

"Okay. Bye Jason."

"Bye."

"You ready to go home Mrs. Grissom?" Gil asked as he held Sara around the waist.

"I am, Mr. Grissom." Sara smiled.

* * *

Okay I know it was fast, but i hope you all liked it. Please leave me review and I'll update sooner. Next time you tune in: Grissom family reunion.

Kayla


	5. Chapter 5

"Sara? Sara, honey? Wake up. We're here." Gil said as he gently shook Sara awake, as they were sitting outside their hotel.

"Okay." Sara grumbled.

"Okay, sorry to bug you even more but, we've only half an hour before dinner at the Grissom's.

"Perfect. Enough time for a shower. You care to join me?" Sara teased him raising her eyebrows.

"Sara I'd love to, but I think that would take longer than a half an hour."

"Suit yourself." She said kissing him before sauntering off to the bathroom.

"Gil!" Sara yelled as she was standing in her underwear looking frustrated at her suitcase.

"What?" Gil asked as he entered the room dressed.

"I don't know what to wear."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I mean, what do you wear when you're about to meet your new family, and I'm nervous enough as it is, and then add in that I'm four months pregnant, I'm really nervous. I don't to wear anything that's a spotlight to my stomach."

Gil had to chuckle he couldn't help it.

"What? Why is this so funny? I'd like to see you do it?" Sara snapped back.

"Okay, here. Wear those jeans I like and with that blue loose fitting top, you'll look great." Gil said trying desperately to aid the situation.

"Wow. Thanks. Are you sure you weren't a gay fashion expert in another life?" Sara asked coming out all make up.

"No, I've had to help Catherine multiple times, with the same thing, when she was pregnant and had to go to court. Only she was meaner about it than you." Gil admitted.

"Finally! Something I can use against her!" Sara laughed. Her laugh was such a pure sounding melody that always made Gil smile, no matter what.

* * *

"Okay, let's go meet the family." Gil said taking her hand as they got out of the car, at Gil's Mom's house.

"Gil, you'll stay close right? I'm scared." Sara whispered her eyes going large, as he took hold of his hand.

"I promise. I'll be right next to you." Gil said kissing her forehead before entering his Mother's home.

"Marie! Gilbert's here, with a beautiful brunette on his arm!" Someone yelled from the entryway.

"Hello, Uncle Mike. How are you?" Gil smiled as he talked to this man. Where as Sara could feel a lot of eyes on her, so she was slowly scooting into Gil's side.

"Well, I'm doing pretty good, Gil. A lot better if I had a beautiful on my arm like you." He chuckled.

"Uncle Mike, this is my wife Sara. Sara, this is my Uncle Mike." Gil introduced them.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Sara extended her hand and smiled small.

"Did, I just see you say wife?" A woman said coming into the room in front of Gil.

_Yes, Mom. You did. This is Sara_. Gil signed.

_Hello, , nice to meet you. _Sara signed shyly.

Hello, dear. It's so nice to finally meet you, my son speaks of you constantly. Marie said smiling as she leaned in to hug Sara, which Sara returned.

"My dear son, not only do you bring home a wife, but a baby on the way too. Haven't you heard of the phone? Now go mingle, I want to get to know my daughter- in-law." Marie told Gil smiling.

"Okay, Mom. But be nice." Gil said to her, before turning to Sara. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Umm, I think I'll be alright. She seems nice. Go see your family. I'll join you later." Sara answered him.

"Okay, love you." he kissed her.

"Love you too." She said before returning to Marie.

"You don't have to sign, I can read your lips. All though I'm impressed that you know how." Marie said as she sat down with Sara.

"Well I've known Gil for a very long time, and it eventually just became easier for us to sign to one another when were at a crime scene and need to move quickly, rather than yelling at each other." Sara smiled.

"Yes, can I just say, I'm very proud my son, finally made a move, or two." Marie added looking at Sara's belly. "He's loved you forever, I'm glad you're together."

"Thank you. I love your son very much."

"I can tell, by the way you look at him."

"Really?"

"He looks at you the same way my dear. So are you having a boy or a girl, I want to make sure I buy an appropriate gift." Marie asked.

"Oh, well it's twins actually. We find out their sex at the next doctors appointment."

"Wow, well congratulations."

After speaking with Marie for awhile, Sara went and found Gil again.

"Hey, you hungry?" Sara asked handing him a plate of food.

"Oh, yes thank you. Have you eaten?" He asked concerned.

"No, I'm not really hungry. I'll just nibble off of your plate." She answered him.

"Sara, this is my step sister Gina, her husband Josh, and their daughter Carrie." Gil introduced her to the people he was speaking with.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Sara smiled at them warmly.

"Oh, no the pleasure is all ours, we were afraid Gil would be alone forever." Gina said making everyone smile. They slowly trickled away leaving Gil ans Sara sitting alone.

"You do know your entire family is watching us from the windows, correct?" Sara asked him.

"Yes, I did. I was choosing to ignore the crazy lot of them." Gil smiled. "You and my Mom get along?"

"Yes, she's very nice."

"Sara?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I feel like I lied to her, about us and the babies, she's so happy and I didn't want to say anything to upset her. But the more we talked the more I wish, we'd been together longer and that these babies really were yours. Genetically and all. I want him to have your cleft in his chin, and I want her to smile crooked like you." Sara admitted.

Gil slowly rubbed Sara's back, "Sara, I told you, I love you and these babies, regardless. And, who's to say, we can't have kids of our own, so that my funny facial features can be passed on?" He asked her.

"Okay. I'm probably going to hold you to that, so beware." She smiled softly.

"I'm perfectly fine with held to that. I love kids, and have always wanted them, so the more the merrier." Gil returned her smile.

"Good." Sara said stealing a potato from his plate.

"Hey."

"I told you I was going to eat off of you." Sara replied scooting closer into Gil's arm.

Eventually the party left and Gil was staying to talk to his Mom and help her clean up, Sara eventually fell asleep on the couch.

Gil smiled as he covered her up. Before turning to speak to his Mom.

"Mom, I need to tell you something. Sara and I have only been together officially for a month, but unofficially for nine years. Anyway, the children she's carrying aren't mine, but I've decided to sign their birth certificates and raise them as my own. We want to try for our own kids when those two are a little older." Gil admitted.

"Wow, you really do love her, don't you?"

"With my entire heart. I love those babies too, Mom."

"I'm very proud of you. This explains why she was so nervous speaking about them. But I see nothing wrong with this marriage or you being their Father." Marie said.

"Really?"

"Really. You and Sara deserve to be happy. Children and all. I'll accept them as my own. Why wouldn't I?"

"Mom, thank you. That means so much to me. But most of all probably to Sara. She was terrified of what you'd think of her, or us. She didn't want you to think she didn't love me, and was just after my money." Gil answered.

"Gil, that woman is in no way an imperfect woman. She completes you in everyway, I can see it. And she loves you so much."

"Just like I love her."

"Thank you, for bringing her home, so I could meet her."

"You're welcome Mom. I love you too. But I think it's time to Sara into bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Gil said hugging Marie before scooping Sara up, to leave.

* * *

Okay I hope you all like it. Please review I'll post again tomorrow. ;)

Kayla


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own victoria's secret or the pink brand.

"Gil, I really don't want to get up." Sara whined as she laid in bed, encased in her husbands warm arms.

Gil chuckled. "I know the feeling dear, but unfortunately in the Grissom family, we're the only vampires. They all like the sun too much."

"Well, can't we convert them?"

"I don't think so. Sorry."

"Okay, fine. But if you're getting me up during the daytime, you own me a cinnamon roll, and a very big one." Sara said as she dragged her feet to the bathroom, to shower.

"So, what is on the agenda for today seeing as how we're up at this unforsaken hour?" Sara asked once she was all prepared for the day.

"We're going to just hang out with my Mom and Sisters family." Gil answered her, as she was staring off into space.

"Sara?"

"Come here." She ordered as she grabbed his hand and pulled it to her abdomen, where a small movement could be felt underneath. "You feel that? That's one of our babies. They've never moved before." She said grinning.

"Wow, I though I was hooked before, I was wrong, this is amazing." Gil answered her with a grin of his own.

"I know right? But, I think feeling this, and just the little things like this will make it all worth it. Don't you agree?" Sara asked as she was still in aw feeling her children move softly inside of her.

"Absolutely." Gil smiled.

"That was a great way to start the morning, even if it's light outside." Sara winked at Gil as she took his hand to follow him out to car.

"So, where are we meeting your family?"

"At my Mom's. It's large enough for all of us, and this way it'll be a little less stressful on everybody."

"For them." She muttered under breath as she gazed out the window.

"Sara relax, they all love you. And I told my Mom the truth about us and the babies, and she was perfectly fine with it, so you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Oh. Okay, well I feel so much better now that she knows, I felt like I was lying and I was never very good at that."

"Well, now the only people that don't know that are my sister Gina and her family, but I'm so sure they even need to know." Gil mused.

"I don't see why we need to tell them. Unless these two come out looking like Jackson, and not me. I really hope they come out looking like me." Sara whispered mostly to herself seeing as how she knew Gil wouldn't really have a response to her statement. Not that he needed too, she was getting way more with him than she ever imagined, and didn't need to be pitied in any form, about anything.

"Here we go." Gil said as he walked around opened Sara's door for her.

"Hello?" Gil called as he and Sara entered his childhood home.

"We're in here Gilbert." His sister Gina called from the living room.

"Hello, Gil, Sara." She said as they entered the living room, they were in the middle of a Parcheesi game.

"Hey Uncle Gil, Aunt Sara." Carrie smiled.

"Hello, Carrie." They relayed in unison causing her to giggle.

"So, you two want in? We're playing in teams." Marie Grissom asked from her position beside Carrie.

"Sure." Sara answered for them. "Come on Gil, I taught you how to play, it'll be fun."

"Okay, you're not allowed to play next time. You killed us all." Josh said to Sara amazed as they packed the game up.

"Sorry, I have a friend an every week he'll come over and we play board games, and I got tired of him beating me, because I was being nice, so now I play to win." Sara explained.

"Oh, don't apologize dear, they need to toughen up, he's just sore, he was beat by a girl. Now, may I speak with you for a moment?" Marie asked walking into the kitchen.

"Um, sure. Gil, up please." Sara asked giving a standing Gil her hand, so she could be helped to her feet to follow Gil's mother.

"Relax, I doubt she'll bite you." Gil said giving Sara a peck on the lips then giving her a tiny push towards the kitchen.

"Marie what did you want to speak to me about?" Sara asked softly as she entered the kitchen.

"Gil told me the truth, while you were asleep last night, and I just want you to know that I'm not going to treat you, or those babies any differently now, than I would've had they been Gil's. I see the way my son looks at you and how you look back at him, I know you truly love each other and that's all I ever wanted for Gil, so thank you. You've done the one thing, no one else ever could."

"What's that?"

"You got him to bring a girl home, and he's been smiling non-stop. That's never happened before, not even with his bugs, and we all know how much he loves them. Speaking of which, where did they end up, since you've been together?" Marie explained.

"Oh, they stay in the basement. And thank you, for understanding. And not hating me, or them." Sara said gently rubbing her stomach.

" You're welcome and I wouldn't dream of it." Marie said hugging Sara gently, which she returned.

* * *

"How long is she going to keep poor Sara in there?" Gina asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think they're having a friendly conversation, because if Sara was upset, believe me we'd know it." Gil answered her before asking, "How is Cass doing?"

"Oh, she's in the hospital again, we visit her everyday, but not until Carrie is asleep, it's to hard for her to see her sister in the hospital."

"I bet it is. When was she admitted again?"

"On Tuesday."

"How long was she out?"

"Almost a year which is good."

"How's her treatment going?"

"Not so good, the chemo isn't getting rid of the cancer. So our only other option is a surgery."

"What will that entail?" Gil asked his sister softly taking her hand.

"A total laparoscopic hysterectomy."

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, but if it's what we have to do to save her than we'll do it. We already had Carrie vaccinated, I can't handle another one of my children going through this." Gina said as she gently started crying. Gil enveloped her in a hug.

"When is her surgery?"

"Next week. And I don't know what to tell her, I so badly want her to get better, but how do I tell her, she'll never have children of her own? How do you tell a woman that?"

"Well, I have a colleague, her name is Catherine, and she had to have the same procedure done, for different reasons, but she only has Lindsay. She won't have anymore kids. I can see if she'd come talk to Cass, if you'd like." Gil suggested.

"That would be great Gil, thank you."

"No problem, I'll call her tonight."

"Hey, Mom, I'm going out. I'll see you in a little bit." Carrie called grabbing her car keys.

**At the hospital-**

"Hey Cassandra, how are you doing today?" Carrie asked sitting down by her sister.

"I'm doing all right. I'm not nauseous, or in pain. Carrie can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure can babe."

"Will you cut my hair for me? It's thinning and I can't stand to look at it anymore, I'm asking you because mom won't do it, but I know that if this surgery works, It'll grow back, and I want it too look nice, when it does."

"Okay. How do you want it?"

"I was thinking a pixie cut."

"Okay, can you move to the chair for me, without the wires getting in the way?" Carrie asked pulling out her hair cutting tools.

"You having a cosmetologist as an older sister does have advantages." Cass smiled.

"Okay, you ready?" Carrie asked as she held a lock of her sisters dark brown locks.

"Yes, just do it."

"What do you think?" Carrie asked Cass as she held up the mirrors so that she could see her hair. It was cut in very short layers that Carrie had spiked out around her sisters face, and then shaped her bangs so they fell to just above her right eyebrow.

"I love it." Cass said as a tear fell. "I knew it was going to be gone, either way, but I didn't think I'd miss it so much."

"Hey, it's okay. This surgery is going to work and your hair will grow back, and you'll look better than ever. Now here, I'm going to do your make up." Carrie explained as she began to lightly to fill in Cassandra's eyebrows where the hair had begun thinning, when she was done with that she applied a little eyeliner and some natural looking fake eyelashes, to fill in where her sisters had fallen out. She then added mascara.

"You look beautiful. And I know street clothes aren't really allowed in this place, but I figured if you had to be rocking sweats, you rock good looking ones. So these are for you. There are seven different colors, one set for each day of the week." Carrie handed her bags from Victoria's Secret, where seven different colors of pink brand sweat pants, sweatshirts, tank tops and underwear were contained.

"Now, smile." She took a photo of Cass. "I love you, but I've got to go, and don't worry about the clothes, everything was on sale. I'll visit you tomorrow." She hugged Cassandra.

"I love you Carrie. Thank you." Cassandra told her sister before she left.

* * *

"I want my hair to look like the picture." Carrie explained to the hairstylist.

"Okay, I can do that, but are you sure? You'll be cutting off a lot of hair."

"I do, this one's for my sister."

* * *

Okay, so what do you all think? Please leave me your thoughts, sorry about the long Cass/Carrie part, but wouldn't you do the same for your sister?


	7. Chapter 7

"Cervical cancer? And she has to have that major of a surgery?" Sara asked astounded as she and Gil were talking in their hotel room.

"Yeah, it's the only option they have left, the chemo, isn't doing anything but causing her to loose weight, and vomit." Gil responded.

"Poor thing. I cannot imagine going through that, or watching my child go through that." Sara whispered rubbing her stomach in small circles, feeling movements underneath her palm.

"I don't know how Gina and Josh hold it together everyday, for Cass. I don't think I could do it."

"I think you could, if you had too. But, let's hope you'll never have too."

"I couldn't agree more." Gil said as there was a knock on the hotel room door.

"Hey, Carrie. What are you doing here?" Gil asked as his niece entered the room.

"I, I need your help." She stuttered out. "Cassie is due for her surgery in an hour and I can't find my parents. They're not at home, Nana's or answering any of the phone numbers. I would just fill out Cassie's medical forms myself, but because she's a cancer patient needing surgery, I can't fill them out. I'm only eighteen and I don't have her POA or anything. But this is her one shot. I can not lose my baby sister."

"Okay, Carrie come here, go sit next to Sara, I'll see what I can do." Gil answered her softly.

"Hey Aunt Sara." Carrie whispered sitting down next to her Aunt.

"Hey, Carrie, it's all right. We'll get everything worked out." Sara told her knowing that she needed to be able to keep the girl calm no matter what.

A few minutes later Gil returned. "Okay. Sara you and Carrie are going to go to the hospital, I have copies of everything for Cass, so you should be able to fill everything out. I'm going to find your parents Carrie. Tell Cass we love her." Gil informed the girls.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Sara Grissom, I'm Cassandra Fisher's Aunt and I have all of her paperwork, so I'll be filling out the medical forms, for her surgery." Sara told the doctor, who looked like he was going to question her, but decided against it.

"All right, you may go sit with Miss Fisher and I'll be in, in a moment to collect the forms." He told her.

"Hey, Cassie, this is our Aunt Sara, Uncle Gil's wife. She's gonna fill out all you're forms so we can get you better." Carrie informed her sister as they entered the room.

"Hello, Cassie, it's nice to meet you." Sara smiled warmly at the girl, while she felt her heart breaking. Cassandra looked like Carrie only her features were softer, while Carrie's were more profound. They however had the same striking blue eye color, it was remarkably similar to Gil's. And she noted the hair cuts that Sara thought was a sign of solidarity.

"Hi. Nice to finally meet you, Carrie told me all about you."

"Funny, she told me all about you too." Sara smiled. "Okay, you're forms are all filled out, and the doc said your surgery would only take about two hours, and then you'll rest up for a week then they'll do a final scan to see how everything worked out. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I just want it over so I can be healthy."

"It will be soon. Good luck." Sara told her as the doctor came in to wheel her to surgery.

"I love you squirt. You'll be fine." Carrie said giving her a kiss.

"Thank you Aunt Sara." Carrie hugged her.

"You're welcome. Let's go find your Uncle Gil." Sara suggested getting worried that she hadn't heard from him.

She entered the waiting room with Carrie and sat down before pulling out her cell to call him, when she saw him walk around the corner, she knew something was wrong by the look on his face.

"Gil? What's wrong?" Sara asked concerned.

"They're gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Sara asked her temper rising.

"They left a note and fled town."

"Excuse me?" Sara nearly yelled. "Their child is in surgery fighting for her life, and the other one is scared out of her mind, not knowing where her parents are, or if her sister is going to live, and they just left?"

"I know Sara, trust me, I know how you feel, but Gina's been this way her entire life, always running away when things get bad. What matters now are those girls." Gil told her rather calmly.

"Okay, what do we do?" Sara said trying to take over the bad situation.

"We file a missing persons report, then try to get custody of Cassie. She's only fifteen. And we let Carrie know she's welcome in our home."

"Okay. Yeah, they're defiantly staying with us." Sara agreed.

"What do we tell her?" Gil whispered looking at his niece.

"The truth, so she can be mad, cry, and then pack." Sara said softly. "I'll call Catherine and tell her to do up two of our spare rooms. Good thing we went with the ten bedroom house."

"Yeah." Gil agreed. I'll go talk to her, you call Catherine."

"Okay."

"Hey, Carrie, can I talk to you for a moment. You might want to sit down." Gil asked her softly.

"They left didn't they?" She asked frankly.

"How did you know?"

She snickered. "They transferred all of their money into mine and Cassie's bank accounts, then mom would casually fold clothing into her suitcase, plus I heard mom say something about it. I just never thought she'd actually do it."

"Well, you and Cassie are more than welcome in Sara and I's home. We've filed a missing persons report on your parents and as we speak Sara is making arrangements for you each to have your own room in our house." Gil told her.

"Thank you Uncle Gil. You didn't have to do this. I could take care of Cass and I."

"Absolutely not. You're family and this is what we do for each other. Besides, you don't need that pressure. But if you want a say in your rooms I'd go tell Sara, what colors and things you'd like." Gil smiled as Carrie went to talk to Sara.

As she did so Cassie's doctor came out. "Family of Cassandra Fisher?"

"That's me. I'm her Uncle." Gil shoot the man's hand.

"Okay, well your niece did very well. She had no complications during her operation and we able to remove all the affected material, and she's in recovery as we speak asleep. She should be just fine."

"And the cancer?"

"Is gone. I don't see it returning, now that we removed her reproductive organs." The doctor smiled confidently as Gil sighed in relief.

"Thanks doc."

"No problem. You can see her if you'd like. She should wake within the hour."

"She's doing great. She's asleep in recovery, you can go see her and she should be perfectly healthy." Gil told the girls. Carrie broke out into a smile and ran down the hallway.

"You know, you did a very selfless thing today, letting two teenagers come live with us. I would've done it, but you did it first." Sara said kissing him.

"Sara, I had too. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides now you'll have to other people to help once the babies come." Gil smiled.

"You're right bugman." Sara smiled back. "Catherine's having a great time redecorating as we speak."

"I would bet so. We should see if Lindsay and a Cass would get along."

"I think they will. I love you, you know that."

"I do, and I love you too. As well as those two down the hall and the two inside of you." Gil giggled.

"This is going to be a big family."

"Nothing wrong with that at all."

* * *

So please review!


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello?" Sara called as she entered her home, knowing Catherine was there her Denali having been parked in the drive way.

"I'm up here!" Catherine called.

"Hey, Cath. How is it going?" Sara asked.

"Oh, great, I've found great deals in everything, the paint finally dried so now I'm moving in furniture. Why are you the only one here? I thought I had a week?."

"You do, Gil is staying in California this week getting all the forms filled out and things settled and helping the girls pack before they come here, I came home early because I have a doctors appointment that I guess I'll be taking you to with me, plus I figured you could use the help." Sara answered her.

"Well I could. And of course I'll go see the baby doctor with you, one thing I liked about being pregnant was seeing Lindsay on the monitor screen. So, their parents really just left?"

"Yes, I cannot fathom how they could've done such a thing, I'm so mad."

"I would be too, I feel bad for those girls especially Cassie."

"Yeah, but I think between Gil and I and Carrie all will work out."

"I'm sure it will."

"Okay, well I'm going to shower and start a load of laundry then we can go shopping to finish up the girls' rooms." Sara smiled. "Oh and Gil owes you dinner."

"Gil does?"

"Yep, I'm not paying." Sara giggled.

"Oh I see, you stole his card."

"I did, but we share an account so, it doesn't really matter, both of our salaries end up there, it's just funnier to say I'm spending his money."

"I understand. Now go shower." Catherine demanded.

* * *

"Okay Cath, let's go. I was given specific color directions from Carrie, for their bedrooms." Sara called as she found Catherine sitting patiently for her on the couch.

"Let's go shopping!"

"So, what did Cassie want?" Catherine asked as they walked down the bedding aisles.

"She wants blue silk and cream colors."

"Oh, so grown up bedding."

"Yes."

"Okay, what about this one?" Catherine asked looking at a comforter that was blue silk with cream colored cross hatching across it.

"I think that will work. Grab the matching throw pillows, I'm getting her the soft satin sheets." Sara said as she grabbed the sheets and four pillows.

"And for Carrie?"

"Red and black with cream colored walls."

"They've got a thing for cream." Catherine smiled.

"Oh, what do you think about this one? I know it's not exactly red, but it's maroon." Sara asked the blonds opinion of a red cotton comforter with black satin detailing.

"I'd sleep under that."

"Okay this one it is." Sara agreed grabbing all the adding's for Carrie's bed.

"Now what?"

"Painting and such." Sara added with a smile.

"You really enjoy interior design don't you?" Cath asked.

"Yes I do." Sara agreed placing two full length mirrors in the cart followed by, floral painting specific to each girls taste and color pallet. "Now we need beds."

"Oh, I got that covered, I told Warrick and Nick to pick up two pillow top queens. I hope that's all right." Cath said worry showing on her face.

"Nope, that's just fine. Let's go check out, before we spend my children's college fund." Sara joked.

* * *

"Cath you ready to go to the doctors?" Sara called entering Catherine's home.

"Yeah, let's go." Catherine called as she walked down the hall to meet Sara.

"Grissom." The doctor called.

"Hello, Sara, nice to see you again. And this is?" The doctor asked.

"Oh, this is my friend Catherine. Gil couldn't come today." Sara explained.

"I see, well Sara let's look at those babies of yours." She said as Sara rolled up her shirt.

"Well they both are gaining weight like they should, and are developing normally, would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes." Sara answered with a smile.

"Okay, baby A is a ….. And baby B is a …..

"Catherine, you're not allowed to tell anyone the sex of the babies, Gil and I want it to be a surprise to everyone, besides you obviously." Sara said as she drove Catherine home.

"Okay, I promise. I'm so excited for you! Now I can buy then clothes, and everything. Thanks for letting me come with you today Sara."

"No, problem Catherine. I'll see you tomorrow to finish up the rooms."

"Bye."

* * *

"Hey, Gil." Sara said as he had finally answered his phone.

"Hey baby, how are the babies and you and our house?" Gil asked ina jumble.

"The house is fine, Cath didn't destroy it, I'm fine. I miss you, but I'm fine and our babies are good. How are the girls and stuff there?"

"They are fine and packing as we speak."

"Hey, Gil."

"Yeah?"

"You want to know the babies sex?"

"Yes!" Gil sounded giddy and Sara knew he was grinning even if she couldn't see him.

"They are going to be a….."

* * *

I am sorry for the short length, I'm currantly having problems with a member from this sight and I guess my heart wasn't really in this free to guess about the babies genders and feel free to review, but only if you have something nice to , Kayla


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay guys hurry up! Gil and the girls should be here any minute. Now please remember to be nice!" Sara threatened the team as they waited for Gil, Cassie and Carrie to get home.

A few minutes later a car pulled into the drive way, and Gil entered the house followed by the girls.

"Hey, you made it." Sara smiled as she kissed Gil.

"Hey Cassie, Carrie." She smiled as she hugged them.

"Okay, so the team is here, because they helped get everything ready for you all to come home, and they wanted to meet the girls don't worry I already threatened them to be nice." Sara explained as she walked with them into the living room where the team was waiting.

"Okay, Carrie, Cassie, this is Warrick, Catherine, Nick, and Greg." Sara introduced the girls to the team

"Hello." Carrie smiled confidently.

"Hi." Cassie waved shyly.

"Go, talk to them, they won't bite. Well Catherine might, but it's just how she says hello." Gil told his nieces.

Carrie decided that Greg looked the friendliest and went to hang with him, whereas Cassie decided she wasn't so sure she wanted to speak to any of the team.

"Come on Cassie, you can come sit next to me, and Gil." Sara hugged the timid girl.

"So, did you run the lab into the ground since I've been gone?" Gil teased Catherine.

"I'm offended! And no, I even did your paperwork, not to mention together two bedrooms for you, which may I say, this is a beautiful house. How did you manage to afford it?"

"It needed a load of work, so Sara and I have just been saving it piece by piece." Gil explained.

Sara was looking over at Carrie and Greg, who seemed to be hitting it, making her smile, but when she looked at Cassie her smile faded. All she saw was a sad, scared looking girl, who Sara figured could use some love and space.

"Gil, I'll be right back." She told him, as she stood up, and looked at Cassie. "Will you come with me for a minute?" Sara asked ting her nieces hand.

"Sure Aunt Sara." Cassie replied following Sara up the stairs.

"Cassie, are you a reader?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." The teen answered shyly.

"I thought so, fell free to pick anyone you want and read it." Sara smiled as she opened a door the reviled a smell library. "And the first door on the left, belongs to you. I hope you like it."

Cassie walked over and gently opened the door, with the help of Sara's encouraging smile. "Wow, I love it! Thank you Aunt Sara." Cassie exclaimed hugging her Aunt.

"It's no problem. So I'll leave you here with the books, and feel free to come down and join us, or I'll check on you in a little bit." Sara smiled as she left her niece to explore her room and the library.

"Is everything all right?" Gil asked her when she returned.

"Yah, everything's fine. She's with the books as we speak."

"Ah, I see." Gil smiled.

"What do you mean she's with the books?" Nick asked.

"We have a small room dedicated to books, and books alone. She seemed perfectly content to stay in there for awhile." Sara answered.

"And you're sure she doesn't belong to you two?" Cath asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure. some people just find books more comforting than people. I think Cassie is that way." Gil answered.

"So how old are the girls?" Warrick asked.

"Carrie is barely eighteen, and Cassie is fifteen."

"And you're having twins. You're like the wonder couple." Catherine said.

"No, we're just doing what family does, taking care of each other. Besides Carrie's a hairstylist, so she's planning on getting a job, and Cassie is pretty much raised, she just is going to need some time, but then she'll go to school like everyone one else." Sara explained.

"What does she need time for?"

"She's recovering from surgery." Gil said ending all questions leading down that road.

"Well, I'll send Lindsay over sometime. Maybe they can be friends." Catherine said hopefully.

"I think that would be great. I'm going to take Cassie something to eat, you handle it down here?" Sara asked Gil.

"I think I'll be all right." Gil smiled as he watched Sara's mothering instincts kick in.

When Sara reached the library she smiled when she saw that Cassie had changed into her pajamas and was completely engulfed in a novel.

"Hey, I brought you something to eat. You find something good to read?" Sara asked handing her a plate.

"Oh, yeah." Cassie answered slowly. "Thank you, for everything Aunt Sara. You didn't have to do this, I really appreciate it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Cassie. I love you, and Gil and I are going to do everything to keep you safe and loved. Even if that means, late night sandwiches in the library." Sara teased getting Cassie to laugh.

"Well I think everyone is getting ready to leave, than we should all be up to bed, You'll be okay up here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Man, I think I like that girl." Sara muttered as she sat back down beside Gil.

"She is sweet." Gil agreed.

"So, everyone left?" Sara asked looking around her empty home.

"Yep, even Carrie."

"What?"

"Yeah Greg invited her out." Gil smiled.

"Oh, well that's nice of him." Sara commented as she snuggled in close to Gil.

"I love you, you know." Gil said kissing Sara's temple.

"I do. And I love you too." She smiled. "Take me to bed?"

"Anytime." Gil complied kissing her.

* * *

alright tell me what you think please!


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, I've been thinking I think it's time to enroll Cassandra into school." Gil commented as he came and sat next to Sara on the couch.

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing." she sighed, "I'll go get her all sighed up tomorrow. Did you know that Carrie got a job at one of those fancy-high paying hair salons?"

"No, I didn't, but good for her. Well my dear I'm off to work, I guess it's just you and Cassie for now."

"I guess so. I love you, now go catch some bad guys."

"Will do, I love you too." Gil kissed her before grabbing his things and heading to the lab.

"Hey Cassie. How are you doing today?" Sara asked her niece from the doorway.

"Hey, Aunt Sara. I'm doing good."

"Good. So we're going to get you all signed up for school tomorrow, you ready?"

"Actually, I think I am."

"That's nice to hear. So it's just you and me tonight and I thought you could help me finish up the twins' bedrooms and then we could make my version of lasagna. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me. So what are we doing in their rooms?"

"Just adding the accessories, and making up the beds." Sara explained as they made their way into the first bedroom.

"Sara? Can I know the genders of the babies?"

"They're both girls." Sara answered smiling.

"Is Uncle Gil alright with girls?"

"Actually he's very excited about it."

"That's a good thing. So who's room is this?"

"Baby number one's. I think." Sara answered wrinkling up her forehead in thought.

This causing Cassandra to giggle. "Well you might want to figure that out before they come home."

"Haha, very funny. Let's go start dinner." Sara teased tossing a stuffed animal at Cassie as she exited the room.

They were eating dinner when Sara muttered, "If I get bigger we're going to be in trouble."

"You're not big, you're pregnant. Huge difference. Besides, you're how far along?"

"Seven months."

"See, so you'll be back to normal again soon."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Hey! Guess what?" Carrie burst through the door excitedly.

"What?" Sara and Cassie asked together.

"I'm getting married!"

"What?" was the response Carrie received again.

"Greg asked me to marry him, I said yes. I'm getting married."

"Wow, way to go sis."

"Well congratulations." Sara smiled widely at her neice.

"Thanks, the ceremony is on Saturday."

"What?" Sara exclaimed.

"Is that all you can say Aunt Sara?" Carrie asked irritated.

"No, it's just that's five days from now."

"Well it's going to be small and simple."

"Okay, I guess we should start planning, you know I should be happy you gave me a week. I planned and married Gil all on the same day. It was the very day I got out of the hospital." Sara remembered.

"Seriously?" Carrie asked.

"Seriously. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Wow, that's amazing." Cassie smiled.

"Sara? Hello? Wedding to plan." Carrie asked, looking at her suddenly very silent Aunt.

"My water broke."

"What?"

"One of the babies water's broke."

"I'm sorry one more time, what?"

"I'm in labor." Sara finally clarified.

"Now who's the one saying what?" Cassie teased grabbing the car keys, cell phone and Sara's hospital bag. "Carrie help her to the car. A hospital might be a good idea."

"Yeah. Okay." Carrie moved to help Sara to the car. "Call Uncle Gil." she added as they began to drive.

"I'm on it." Her sister replied.

"Sara, you doing okay?" Carrie asked.

"So far, I am."

"Okay good."

"All right Uncle Gil will meet us at the hospital." Cassie told her Aunt and Sister.

* * *

Once at the hospital Sara was immediately taken to the maternity ward, as the girls sat in the waiting room.

"So, you're getting married?"

"Yeah, I am. You wanna help me plan it?"

"Sure." Cassie answered smiling as Gil and the team arrived.

"She went that way dude, room 102." Carrie told her Uncle.

* * *

"Sara?"

"Gil." Sara answered from the bed.

"You're just in time, we were about to take her into surgery." The doctor said.

"Surgery?" Gil asked.

"Due to the resting positions of the babies, we're going to have to do a c-section."

"Oh, okay."

"Let's go have some babies."

"Gil, I'm scared." Sara admitted as they were prepping her for surgery.

"I'll tell you a secret, so am I. But you're going to be just fine, so are they." Gil answered her as he held her hand as the doctors started on Sara.

"Baby number one is a healthy little girl, three pounds even, and has lot's of brunette curls." the doctors handed Sara a cleaned up and blanket wrapped baby.

"Wow, she looks just like you Sara."

"She's beautiful, welcome to the world Kylee Rea Grissom." Sara muttered kissing her daughters tiny nose.

"Baby number two is also a healthy baby girl, weighing three pounds one ounce. And has the same brunette curls as her sister." The doctor said handing Sara the other baby girl while Gil took Kylee.

"Hello, Kendall Amanda Grissom." Sara kissed her other daughter.

" Mrs. Grissom,You're going to have to hand the girls to Dad, so we can get you all cleaned and moved to recovery." A nurse instructed her.

"Okay." Sara answered handing Gil his other baby girl. "You got them?"

"I do."

"Okay, go see our family." Sara told him blowing him a kiss.

* * *

"Hey guys. Meet Kylee Rea and Kendall Amanda Grissom." Gil said coming to see the team and his nieces.

"Wow, they look exactly like their momma." Catherine said as she looked at them.

"Their beautiful Griss, congratulations." Warrick told him.

"I want one." Carrie said smiling at Greg.

"I think I'm okay with that." He told her.

"So, Carrie, Cassandra, want to hold your cousins?"

"Yes!" answered him in unison.

"Carrie you have Kendall, and Cassie you have Kylee." Gil told them.

"How do you tell them apart?" Nick asked smiling at the two new members of the team.

"Kendall has a freckle beside her nose, and Kylee has one on the top of her ear."

"How's Sara?" Jim asked.

"She's fine. They're just getting her all cleaned up, then we can go see her."

* * *

The team waved through the window at Sara, Gil and the girls, before heading home.

"This is perfect." Sara spoke as she and Gil each had a baby in their arms just sitting together.

"Yes, it is." Gil smiled at Sara before looking down at his daughter. "You did great Sara, they look exactly like you."

"I agree." Sara giggled. "I love you Gil."

"I love you too Sara. And Kylee and Kendall."

"Ditto."

* * *

"Man what a day." Cassie muttered as she and Carrie returned home.

"You can say that again." Carrie answered. "Well, I'm going to bed, we've got a wedding to plan tomorrow. Love you squirt."

"Love you too. Night Carrie."

"Night Cassie."

* * *

yay! babies! So please tell me what you think! Do you like the girls' names? Next chapter: A wedding, and brand new Grissom parents get to use their newly aquired baby skills. Thanks so much for reading and the amazing reviews they make my entire day ;) Kayla


	11. Chapter 11

"Carrie? Are you almost ready?" Cassie called through the bathroom door to her sister.

"I would be, but I can't get my hair to co-operate." She answered.

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

Cassie carefully opened the door, so see what her sister's problem was. "Okay that's an easy fix. Hand me the scissors." She carefully reshaped her older sisters bangs, and then curled them under for her.

"All fixed."

"Thanks." Carrie smiled.

"No problem, let's go get you married." Cassie returned her sister's smile as she was getting ready to exit the bathroom.

"Hey, Cassie, would you give me away?"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You don't want someone else to do it?" Cassie clarified.

"No, I want my best friend and sister to do it." Carrie answered her.

"Okay, I'll do it." Cassie said as she and her sister embraced.

"Okay, you go get yourself ready, stop helping me!" Carrie told Cassie.

* * *

"Cassandra?" Sara called from the hall.

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"Nope."

"What's wrong?"

"This dress! I cannot get it to work!"

"Here let me see." Sara said entering her nieces room, see Cassandra scowling as she was in her underwear attempting to get her dress to stay on her tiny frame.

"Okay, I think they gave you the wrong size." Sara mused as she had Cassie hold the strapless dress over her bra, where it should be sitting.

"Can you fix it?"

"I sure can." Sara smiled as she took a two safety pins and bunched up the fabric of the dress at Cassie's sides before pinning it into place, then moving the straps that tied into a bow above Cassie's butt, and tying them together so that they hid the pins.

"There you go."

"Thanks!" Cassandra smiled.

"No problem. Let's go."

* * *

"Gil? Do you have the girls?" Sara asked as she was joined in the living room by Carrie and Cass.

"I sure do, they are asleep in their bouncers. We all ready? Everyone is waiting out back."

"Yeah, we're all good. I'll take Kylee you grab Kendall." Sara said picking up her daughter, and following Gil out to their seats.

"You ready?" Cassie asked Carrie.

"As I'll ever be." She replied taking her sisters hand as they walked down the aisle, until they reached Greg and Cassandra placed Carrie's hand into Greg's , before sitting beside Sara to watch the wedding.

"I was impressed at your choice as to who gave you away." Catherine teased Carrie at the reception.

"Well who else was I going to choose? Besides I was very happy to have Cassie do it." Carrie answered with a smile.

"Can I hold her?" Cassie asked Gil who was holding Kendall.

"You sure can." Gil smiled handing her the tiny baby. At about the same time Sara handed Kylee off to Nick.

"Hey bugman, want to dance?" Sara asked.

"I'd love too."

"You know, before we know it we're going to be throwing another one of these for Cassandra then for Kylee and Kendall."

"Oh, don't say that! We just brought them home." Gil answered her.

"Okay, but I think you'd like throwing your girls, all of them, a wedding."

"Why is that?"

"It means, you raised them right, and you get to give them away, even though they'll swear they're yours forever. And they will be." Sara smiled.

"You know, I think your right."

"I normally am."

"You keep moving like this, we may end up with another baby soon." Gil teased kissing her deeply as they're closely touching bodies swayed easily to the music.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sara challenged him.

"I don't think so."

"Me either."

" I love you Gil."

"As I love you Sara." He smiled as they embraced closer Sara resting her head on his shoulder.

"Would you look at that." Catherine said eyeing the couple.

"What?" Warrick asked.

"I've never seen two people so in love."

"Well how would you feel about being the one in love?" Warrick asked extending his hand to Catherine.

"Let's find out." She answered following him.

* * *

"So, was it everything you hoped?" Greg asked Carrie.

"It was more. My baby sister gave me away, no one fought, and more than a few people look like they're getting lucky tonight. My Aunt Sara and Gil especially. And I get to spend forever with you. What more could a girl want?" Carrie answered him.

"I couldn't tell you, but I can say I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as she leaned against his arms.

"This was the perfect day."

* * *

review please!


End file.
